Because of Draco Malfoy
by booklover19a
Summary: Draco and Harry meet in Madam Malkin's. But what if Draco was nice to Harry during that scene instead of insulting him? They become friends, and with this simple act everything changes. Earlier title: The Butterfly Effect
1. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, it belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Author's note: This is the first piece of writing I have ever done that wasn't for school, so I would really appreciate a review. I love constructive criticism!

Latest edit: 09/15/2015

Harry stood in Diagon Alley, green eyes darting from store to store. The dark and imposing Gringotts Bank loomed at the end of the alley, with its white, columned façade bearing an imposing message warning of the dangers of robbing the Goblin-run bank. Other stores included Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, which many wizarding families were going in and out of. Perhaps he could convince Hagrid to let him spend some of that gold in his vault on an ice cream. The Dursleys had often eaten delicious treats, always made by Harry, and forced him to watch while they ate the food he made but couldn't eat. He saw a store selling cauldrons, one selling broomsticks, another selling ingredients for potions, and the list went on.

Quickly, he smoothed his bangs down, not wanting anyone to see his lightning scar. It had gathered him enough attention in the past hour, and he didn't really want any more. Then, Harry walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasions. Hagrid had gone for a drink, so he didn't quite know what to expect. He looked around in awe at all of the Wizarding robes. They had long dress robes of every color, from dark greens and blues to a garish bright pink robe that he didn't think anyone in their right mind would wear.

A voice startled him, pulling him out of thought.

"Going to Hogwarts, dear? There's another young man getting fitted. I'm Madam Malkin," said a smiling witch.

"Yes, I'm beginning my first year," he quickly replied.

"Muggle-born?"

"No, but I was raised with muggles. Both of my parents were killed by Voldemort."

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie. Well, I'm sure Hogwarts will be your second home."

She motioned him to step over to a corner of the store where a blond boy with a pale, pointed face was getting pinned by several witches. They stood in silence, with only the sounds of folding cloth and pinning of fabric interrupting the quiet.

Finally, the other boy spoke.

"Hogwarts as well, I assume?" he inquired.

"Yes"

"Muggle-born?" he asked again.

"No."

"Well, how come you've never been here before?"

"Well, my parents were killed by Voldemort, and I was sent to live with muggles. They despised magic and called me a freak, and if I ever showed accidental magic they would lock me in the cupboard for a week or so."

Harry wasn't really sure why he told the boy so much about himself, it was just so great to have someone who cared enough about you to ask questions.

"That sounds horrible! I can't believe you had to live with that for eleven years! No magic! I don't know how you could have done that!" he exclaimed, and stuck out his hand. "Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Harry," he replied.

"Harry, as in The Harry? Harry Potter?" asked Draco.

"Yes, that's me. Although I don't know why anyone makes such a fuss about it, I don't remember it happening. All I remember is a blinding flash of green light, and then nothing. My next memory was with my awful aunt's family."

At the statement that he was Harry Potter, Draco's eyes widened.

"Draco, I've been asked for autographs all day, so if you ask me I'm going to have to say no," sighed Harry. "I hate being a celebrity for something I don't even remember."

"Oh no, I don't want your autograph," laughed Draco. "I've had enough of that Harry Potter business as well."

Harry sighed in relief. That was one fewer person to look at him in awe.

By this time, Madam Malkin was all done with their robes, and they left the shop.

Outside, two people stood, both tall and aristocratic and with platinum-blonde hair and dressed in what Harry thought looked like Wizarding finery.

"Mother, Father, this is Harry Potter," said Draco. "We met at Madam Malkin's. He doesn't know anything about the wizarding world because he was raised with muggles. Can I take him to Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

"Yes, run along, but don't be too slow, we need to get wands for you both," said Lucius. "It's nice to meet you at last, Mr. Potter."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you," said Harry politely.

Harry and Draco walked to look at the newest broom in the window, the Nimbus Two Thousand. There was a crowd of people around the shop, especially a large family of redheads who seemed to be making a huge fuss.

"Oh, look at who we happened upon. Weasleys. My father told me you can tell them because they have red hair, freckles, and more kids than they can afford."

At this, the youngest Weasley boy put his head up and glared at Draco.

"Oh, it's a Malfoy. And who's the boy next to you, a Junior Death eater like you?"

"No, actually, it's Harry Potter," replied Draco. "And you will hear from my father about calling my family as well as the Boy-Who-Lived Death Eaters."

"Harry Potter!" exclaimed Ron. "Why are you with someone that disgraces the name of a wizard like Draco?"

"I think I can tell who are the good and bad sort without your help, thank you Weasley," stated Harry, as he turned to walk into the quidditch shop with Draco.

Ron looked horrified at what he said. "Wait, Harry!"

Harry ignored Ron and walked into the Quality Quidditch Supplies, while he thought about the encounter.

"…and this one is the quaffle," Draco was saying. "There are three chasers on each team, and they try to hit the quaffles into the goal for ten points."

Later, they were walking out, and Harry was well-versed in quidditch. They talked and laughed while walking back to Madam Malkin's to meet Lucius and Narcissa.

Harry's bright green eyes glittered in anticipation at what was coming next.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, may we get our wands now?" Harry asked quickly.

Draco leaned next to Harry and whispered, "Since I grew up in a pureblood family, I've been tutored since I was eight years old. I've always used a family wand, and now I can finally get my own!"

"We were supposed to be tutored? I bet I'll be the worst one at Hogwarts, since everyone has done magic since they were able to walk. The few times I accidentally made anything happen, my aunt and uncle locked me in the cupboard and didn't give me food for days."

The three Malfoys gasped in unison.

"I cannot believe those filthy muggles, locking you up in a cupboard," snarled Lucius.

Narcissa put an arm on Lucius and whispered, "Remember where we are, dear."

Quickly, they regained composure, and slipped back into their highly trained look of indifference, as was expected of them.

Draco piped in, "And we had awful dance lessons! Every Saturday the lot of us had to learn the traditional dances and they made us hold hands with the girls."

 _I wish that was my greatest problem growing up_ , thought Harry. Outwardly, he laughed, not wanting to seem ungracious for the Malfoys allowing him to shop with them.

They stopped in front of a store with peeling white paint and a faded wooden sign that read 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 63 B.C.E.'

Walking in, a small bell jingled, and an elderly-looking wizard with snow white hair walked over to them.

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy, Eighteen inches, Elm with a Dragon heartstring, the Malfoy family wand. I hope it has served you well. And Narcissa, Eleven inches, Elm with a dragon heartstring. But I suppose you are here for these two young wizards to get wands?"

Without waiting for a response, tape measures flew up to Draco and Harry, and Ollivander brought over several wands.

"Mr. Malfoy, you first. Let's begin with a wand similar to your parents', ten and a half inches, elm with a dragon heartstring."

As Draco's fingertips touched the wand, a jet of light shot out, causing the nearby lamp to explode. Ollivander quickly took the wand back and repaired the lamp. Many wands later, a ten inch wand made of hawthorn and unicorn hair let out a stream of golden sparks.

Draco's eyes lit up. His parents had always told him about getting a wand, and he finally had one of his own!

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Ollivander," he said.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I expected I would be seeing you soon. It seems like only yesterday I was giving your parents their wands. Oh, was Lily Evans excited for her wand! Alas, they were taken too soon from this world. But it's never good to dwell on the past. Try this one, beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches. Nice and flexible."

Before Harry had even touched the wand, Ollivander had grabbed it back and handed him a maple and phoenix feather wand, which caused the lamp to shatter.

At that moment, the doorbell jingled and Hagrid walked in.

"Harry m'boy. Why did yeh go runnin' off on me? Yeh could have gotten lost!"

Hagrid glanced around the store, and his gaze settled on the Malfoy family.

"Harry, why are yeh with the likes of Malfoy?" Hagrid spat.

"Now, Hagrid, you can't be telling young Harry here who he can and can't associate with. From what I've heard, Ronald Weasley tried the same tactic. Come on now, Harry was just beginning to try out wands," said Lucius smoothly.

"Hagrid, the Malfoy family has been so kind to me, letting me shop with them and telling me all about the Wizarding world," replied Harry.

Ollivander frowned deeply at the ruckus that was beginning in the store, and he handed another wand to Harry, telling him, "Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Let's see how it works."

Hagrid glared fiercely at Lucius and Narcissa, but sat down in a red couch close to where Harry was standing.

After ten wands, Harry was starting to despair of ever finding one.

Finally, Ollivander spoke. "Tricky customer, eh? I wonder, why not, try this one, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand, and a stream of green and red sparks shot out from the wand. He knew that this was the wand that was meant for him.

"Well, well, how very curious," whispered Mr. Ollivander. "Very curious indeed."

"Excuse me, Mr. Ollivander, but what's curious?" inquired Harry.

"I remember ever wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single one. And it so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is your wand gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be so destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar. The wand chooses the wizard, remember, after all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, but great."

Harry gasped, and Lucius and Narcissa shared a significant glance. Hagrid looked absolutely horrified.

Harry and Draco gave Ollivander seven galleons each, and walked out of the store.

"Harry, we'd best be goin'" said Hagrid, with one final glare at the Malfoy family.

"Thank you so much, today has been the best day of my life," said Harry to Draco and his parents

"We'll meet you at Platform 9 ¾. Remember how to get through the barrier?" inquired Lucius.

"Yes, I walk into the bricks between Platforms nine and ten."

"Alright, see you soon!" said Draco.

"Well, Draco, I have a feeling we are going to be great friends."


	2. Hogwarts Express and new friends

Author's note: Thanks for all of the positive support on my first chapter! I've had 200 hits :D Sorry for the delay in this chapter...life caught up to me... Feedback is always appreciated, especially constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. Glancing over at his clock he saw that the time was four in the morning. He rolled over and had begun to fall back asleep, when he sat up with a start. Today was the day his life would change, for he was going to get away from the awful Dursleys and to Hogwarts. Hastily, Harry put on a faded blue shirt three sizes too big for him and some of Dudley's old pants, packed his books, and pulled out a book he had bought from Flourish and Blotts, titled _Magical Theory._

Vernon Dursley knocked loudly on the door to Harry's room, bringing him out of his book.

"Well, boy, do you want to go to your blasted school or not? We'd be glad to leave you behind, but if you're coming get out to the car NOW so that Dudley isn't late for his doctor's appointment," he yelled.

On the ride to Kings Cross, no one spoke a word to Harry. Finally, they arrived.

Vernon stopped the car at the front of the station.

"Boy, get out of my car. We'll be glad to be rid of you for the year."

Harry didn't stop to look back or say goodbye, he quickly gathered up his school supplies and walked into the station. Remembering Lucius's instructions, he walked through the barrier between Platform Nine and Platform Ten.

As soon as he walked through, whispers started all around him.

"Is that the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Wow, it's Harry Potter! He's my hero!"

"Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts this year? My, how time flies!"

Most annoying of all was none other than Ron Weasley.

"Mom, Ginny, look! It's Harry Potter. I met him in Diagon Alley when we were shopping for school supplies and new robes for Percy the Perfect Prefect," yelled Ron.

Harry walked quickly by the family without even glancing at them, looking all the while for the distinct blond hair of Draco and Lucius. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, with a hand put over his eyes.

"Looks like we found you first," said Draco. "Granted, it wasn't too hard with everyone in Wizarding Britain gaping at you on the station."

"Draco, don't scare me like that next time," laughed Harry.

"Good to see you again," said Narcissa. "How was the rest of your summer?"

"It was so much better than any other summer that I've ever had! The Dursleys didn't make me do any chores like they used to. I guess they were too scared I would curse them or something, so I didn't tell them that I knew no spells."

At this, Lucius and Narcissa shared a glance.

"Mom, Dad, can Harry and I get onto the train now? We have to make sure we get a good compartment," asked Draco.

"Yes, Dragon, we'll see you at Christmas. Harry, good luck at Hogwarts. Both of you, be sure to write us," stated Narcissa.

The two boys climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, and looked for an empty compartment.

"Dragon?" asked Harry. "Nice nickname."

Draco rolled his eyes. "My mother has called me that from when I was little, and won't give it up now."

Suddenly, Draco stopped at a compartment partially filled with people.

"This is the one we want," he stated. Opening the door, the duo walked in. Everyone inside said hello to Draco, and looked inquiringly at Harry.

"If you haven't seen already, this is Harry Potter, the supposed Savior of the Light. He doesn't know anything about the Wizarding world because Dumbledore decided to make him stay with muggles." said Draco mockingly. "Harry, this is Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, and Theo."

Their eyes widened at Harry's name. "You really stayed with muggles for eleven years? How were they?" asked Theo.

"I hate those goddamn muggles! My aunt and uncle made me do all of the chores while my cousin did nothing but eat and sit around all day. Whenever I did anything wrong, I would get spanked. One time, I did better than Dudley on a test, and my uncle beat me so badly I couldn't sit down for days."

Soon, other first years walked into the compartment, and were introduced to Harry as Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracy Davis. The group continued to ask Harry about his life with the Dursleys until the compartment door was thrown open by their least favorite redhead.

"What are you doing with Harry Potter? Did you give him some potion to make him like you? He shouldn't be seen with the likes of you. What are you, the Junior Death Eater Club? You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

At this, six wands were drawn and pointed at Ron.

"I think I can tell who are the good sort without your help. And come up with new insults next time," said Harry coolly.

"Well, you heard him Weasley. We certainly don't want the likes of you around here," added Draco.

Ron's face turned as bright as his hair, as he walked out he spit, "You'll regret this, Potter."

"No, I don't think I will," retorted Harry as he slammed the compartment door on a beet red Ronald Weasley.

A few minutes later, the door slid back again. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" asked a plump woman.

Harry, who never had money of his own before going to Gringotts with Hagrid, bought enough candy for everyone.

He tore open a chocolate frog, and was extremely surprised when the frog jumped out of his hands.

Draco grabbed it, and tore off its head, causing it to stop moving.

"What card did you get? I'm looking for one of Nicolas Flamel."

Harry showed him his card. "I got Dumbledore."

"I've got about twenty of Dumbledore, the coot. Looks like you can start your own collection."

Harry yelled in surprise. "Dumbledore is gone! Where did he go? Did I do something wrong?"

At this, everyone else laughed. "Do you expect him to stay in your card all day? He has so many portraits and cards to visit. I certainly don't mind that he's gone," said Blaise.

Suddenly, the door was opened again, this time by a girl with unruly brown hair, who looked quite anxious.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville here has lost his, and I was wondering if you know where it went," she asked.

After scanning the group, her gaze rested on Harry.

"Are you really Harry Potter? I've read all about you and how you vanquished You-Know-Who."

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter, and no, we haven't seen a toad, and I would appreciate it if you left my friends and me alone."

As Harry closed the door, Draco scoffed. "Mudblood, and the Gryffindor type too. You can tell because they always take everything a Wizarding book says to be true."

"So, what house do you all want to be in?" asked Harry. "Sounds like you don't like Gryffindor."

All nine quickly responded that they wanted to be in Slytherin, because their parents had gone there.

"How about you, Harry?" asked Millicent, who until then had been sitting in the corner reading a book.

All eyes turned to him.

"You guys have been my first friends, and I would love to join you all in Slytherin, but I think I'll let the sorting hat decide where I go," Harry said carefully.

Draco smirked. "Said like a true Slytherin."

Too soon to get to know everyone, the train had stopped. "Firs' years over here. Follow me, no more'n four to a boat" said Hagrid.

As they rounded a bend, Harry gasped. Besides a giant black lake was Hogwarts, an enourmous stone castle with too many windows to count and turrets reaching the starry sky, as well as an energy throughout the air that Harry had never felt before.

"Wow," he breathed, "It's really happening. I'm a wizard and I'll have friends and for the first time I won't be an outsider."

"You will, however, be left here unless you get into a boat," stated Blaise.

Harry laughed and climbed into a boat with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. After the initial shock of seeing Hogwarts, he was extremely nervous. What if he was sorted into Gryffindor? Would his friends ever talk to him again?

After what seemed like an hour, they were standing at the doors to the Great Hall. Hagrid raised one giant fist and gave a loud knock. The doors opened up, and Harry gasped again. Although he knew that the Great Hall's ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky, it was so much more impressive in person. The navy blue and stars stretching into what seemed like infinity made it seem so real. Looking down, Harry gasped again.

"Draco, are those ghosts?" he whispered.

"What do they look like? Elves? Of course they're ghosts," replied Draco. "You know so little about our world, I'll have my parents send you a book about customs and such so that you don't accidentally offend someone and so you stop looking like a blubbering idiot all of the time."

After a whispered thanks, the first years were led to the middle of the Great Hall, and the sorting began.

There were many names he didn't recognize, but he listened for people he knew. Millicent, Vincent, Tracy, Greg, Daphne, Draco, Theo, and Pansy were all sorted into Slytherin. The girl who had come into their compartment, who Harry found was Hermione Granger, was sorted into Gryffindor, at which Draco snorted. Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

Finally, his name was called.

"POTTER, HARRY"

Ignoring the whispers that had erupted around him, Harry walked up to the sorting hat and put it onto his head.


	3. Sorting

CHAPER THREE: Hogwarts at last

Author's note: Thanks so much to everyone who's read this story. If you read chapter one before this chapter was posted, I suggest you reread it. I added a scene at Ollivander's, that although not extremely necessary to the plot, is an addition from the original way I wrote it.

Of course, reviews are always greatly appreciated.

Oh, and if you haven't noticed by now, I'm not J.K. Rowling, and everything belongs to her.

 _Well, well, who do we have here? Harry Potter, isn't it? And what a puzzle you are. You are loyal to those you call friend, so you could be a Hufflepuff. Quite smart, too, so Ravenclaw is a possibility. You are brave, and you would do quite well in Gryffindor. But you are also cunning and ambitious, which are the traits valued highly by Slytherin._

 _"Excuse me, Mr. Sorting Hat. How are you in my mind?" asked Harry._

 _It is an enchantment now lost to time, created by the four founders themselves. Anything I learn from a student's mind cannot be shared with anyone, even the Headmaster or Headmistress themselves. Many have tried, but all have failed to uncover the secrets I hold. Humans call the branch of magic most closely related to my mind-reading legilimency._

 _"Wow, I'll definitely have to ask Draco about that! Maybe he can teach me sometime. I can't even begin to imagine what someone could do if they could read minds. What if someone tries to read mine? There are a lot of things I don't want anyone to know about, like the fact I can talk to snakes."_

 _Ah, yes, Mr. Potter, occlumency. The art of shielding one's mind. That is essential, especially when your very own headmaster is a skilled legilimens._

 _"Do you mean the headmaster uses legilimency on students? Is that even legal?"_

 _Yes, Mr. Potter, he often uses legilimency. Although I am unaccustomed to the laws in this day and age, I am certain it is not legal._

 _"I hate to interrupt this conversation, but I'm beginning to get odd stares from the students. Perhaps you could sort me?"_

 _Yes, that is the real reason for our meeting, is it not? Perhaps we can continue this discussion another time. Hmmm, let me think. You could do well in any of the houses, so I shall let you choose._

 _"Well, my friends are in Slytherin, so I think I would like that as well."_

 _Oh yes, you will flourish with the Snakes. Best of luck, Mr. Potter, in_ SLYTHERIN.

Whispers erupted again in the Great Hall. Loud claps erupted from the Slytherin table, as well as Draco yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry looked around at the people in the Great Hall. Dumbledore's eyes had lost its usual twinkle, and a fixed smile was on his face instead. Hagrid looked extremely disappointed, and a dark haired professor wearing all-black robes looked furious.

He walked quickly to the Slytherin table and sat down at the end, next to Draco. He paid little attention to the rest of the sorting. Ron Weasley, the red-haired boy he saw at Diagon Alley, was sorted into Gryffindor, and Harry thought that was where he belonged. One other boy, Blaise Zambini, became a Slytherin, and they clapped loudly for the last sorting for the year.

Albus Dumbledore stood up to give a short welcome speech, which ended with "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Father says that old Dumbles is a bit off his rocker, but all the same he is a powerful wizard, and not someone you want to have as an enemy."

After a feast with more food than Harry had ever seen, and a warning from Dumbledore not to go in the Forbidden Forest or the corridor on the third floor, they were off to their dorms.

Draco chose a bed in the middle, with Harry and Blaise on his two sides. Across from Harry was Theo, and across from Draco was Vincent. Gregory took the remaining bed.

Once they had settled in, Draco sat down and took out parchment and quill and quickly penned a letter to his parents.

"Dobby?" whispered Draco.

"Dobby is at Master Draco's service. What would he require Dobby to do?"

"Please deliver this letter to my parents. That's all. Goodbye, Dobby."

With a crack, Dobby had vanished.

"Draco, what was that?" asked Harry.

"Oh, that's a house-elf. They do chores around the house, like cooking and cleaning. I had it deliver a letter to my parents. Anyways, goodnight Harry. I'm so glad we were sorted todether."

"Me too, and thanks for everything," replied Harry sleepily. "Goodnight."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was a busy man, managing the Malfoy estate, gaining and maintaining political connections, being a prominent member of the Wizengamot, and of course being a father to Draco. He sat glaring at a paper in his hands when a knock sounded at the door of his study.

"Who is it?" Lucius asked.

"It is Dobby, sir. With a letter from Master Draco."

"Yes, give that to me right away, Dobby. You are dismissed."

Lucius ran up to the master bedroom to look for Narcissa.

"Narcissa, love. There's a letter from Draco."

They quickly tore open the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _Hogwarts is awesome! All of my friends and I were sorted into Slytherin, including Harry. He had a long chat with the sorting hat, and his sorting came as a very pleasant surprise. I'm glad I didn't tell him that all of the Potters were Gryffindor, then I'm sure he would have been sorted away from me. He's a very trusting boy, and I'm so glad we're in the same house._

 _It's getting late, and I want to be well-rested before the first day of classes._

 _All my love,_

 _Draco_

"Harry Potter would be a very powerful ally," whispered Lucius. "Very, very, powerful."


	4. A New Life at Hogwarts

I am so, so sorry for the long af delay in posting this chapter! Real life has been crazy and honestly I had forgotten about this story until I got a follow a week ago. Please review! They make my day and also motivate me to write faster!

I will NEVER have a minimum number of reviews for me to post another chapter, but it really means a lot to me that so many people care about this story. Brit8889, savemyunicornclarence, justthatweirdaussiegirl, Twiheart23teamjocab, Hck, and Luiz4200 thank you so much for the reviews. For the anonymous reviewer, I'm sorry that this story was not up to your expectations, but this is completely unbetaed.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, it belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The first thing Harry felt that next morning was cold and wet and dripping. He sat bolt upright. He must have overslept and the Dursleys would. . .

And then he remembered. No more Dursleys and hours of chores, for he was at Hogwarts! Harry wiped the water off of his face and fumbled for his glasses.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. About time you got up, unless you want to miss breakfast and the Slytherin house's famous first day meetings," said Draco from the side of his bed, an empty pail of water in his hand.

Harry pinched himself once, just to make sure it wasn't all a dream. It was all too good to be true, but he wasn't about to complain about that. Throwing on his school uniform, they went out to the common room. Most of the seats were already taken by the older students and, as Draco informed him, the first years were to sit on the floor or stand anyways. The room gave off a blue-green glow from the light coming in from the ceiling and one wall of the common room.

"Those windows look out onto the Black Lake," whispered Blaise, who had followed the pair out of the room. "Most of the other houses think it gives a creepy glow but us Slytherins learn to like it. Plus, we can occasionally see the mermaids or great squid. That's what one of the Prefects told me, at least."

Vincent, Greg, and Theo had followed them from the first year boys' dorms into the common room. As they walked in, the talking of the other students stopped and they turned to stare at the newcomers. Some whispered and pointed at Draco, but most at Harry.

Two students stood up – a boy and a girl. The boy gestured for quiet, and even the whispers stopped.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'm Gemma Farley, one of your seventh-year prefects for the year. This is Terrence Higgs, my fellow seventh-year prefect. All of the other prefects out there, please stand up." She pointed them out one by one. "Peter Archer, a sixth-year prefect. Willow Lestrange, another sixth-year prefect. Emma Archer, a fifth-year prefect. And last but not least, Eric Qin, the other fifth year prefect. If anyone has a problem, please come talk to one of us. As the older students know, it's not easy being a Slytherin these days. Most of the time, it's us against all of the three other houses. Be on your guard at all times for jinxes and hexes thrown at you in the hallways. Firsties, every Friday after classes you will meet the sixth-year prefects in our common room to go over some defensive spells to protect yourselves in the hallways. Out there," she jestured towards the door, "We are one. If someone gets picked on, you defend them, no matter whether or not you are friends with them. Take your quarrels with each other in here. United we stand, divided we fall."

Terrence stood up. "I'd like to add a few words to what Gemma has so eloquently said. No matter the conditions of a house member's birth, you will stand by our side. Yes, as many of you noticed we have Harry Potter in our house this year. Many of you might have qualms with his role in the War, but we WILL NOT take that out on each other. This week's password is Unity, and if I don't see that from everyone I won't hesitate to take points off from our own house. Now unless my fellow prefects or students have anything to add, you may go to breakfast and get your schedules."

Everyone started walking out. Harry stopped and whispered to Draco, "What did he mean, some of the students would have trouble with my role in the Wizarding War? I was just a baby."

Draco sighed and motioned to the other first years. "You guys, go ahead without us to breakfast. We'll be there soon." They walked out, and Draco started to talk. "Harry, you're not going to like this answer, and I'm sorry. But during the War many of the Slytherin families followed the Dark Lord, not Dumbledore. Apparently a killing curse ricocheted off of you and hit the Dark Lord, killing him, and his fall landed many of the Slytherins' parents in Azkaban for life."

"Azkaban, the Wizarding prison, right? I see why they would be upset, but what did I do? I was just a baby," Harry replied.

"That's the thing, Harry, no one knows why you survived. You are the only person ever to survive the killing curse. That, and your role in the fall of the Dark Lord, has made you quite a celebrity and household name and I'm sure you've noticed already. Now, let's go get some breakfast."

Entering the Great Hall, Harry was just as awestruck as the night before. The ceiling was blue with a few scattered clouds. Candles hung above each of the large house tables. They walked to the Slytherin table as Harry took everything in – the High Table filled with teachers, all of the students, and the mountains of piping hot food. He sat between Theo and Draco, and began to dig in. All of a sudden, the flap of owls interrupted breakfast, dropping packages and letters and the newspaper to many students. Most of the first-years had received something, except for Harry. Theo elbowed him in the ribs.

"Harry, you might want to look at this before the rest of the school finishes it," handing over a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry groaned, seeing as his sorting was the top story.

 _A New Group of First Years at Hogwarts – With One Notable Surprise_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Dear Readers, I am writing to inform you of the beginning of the Hogwarts school year. Usually, this isn't newsworthy, I know, but this year was special. Harry Potter, famed for defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is one of the forty students to enter this year. To see a full account of Harry's defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his role in the end of the War, go to page 16. Anyways, my dear readers, this is especially interesting because no one has known where he was for the past ten years. Was he moved out of the country? Was he put in a safe house by Dumbledore? These are only a few questions we have surrounding his childhood. What was even more surprising, though, was his sorting. Generations of Potters have been sorted into Gryffindor, like both of his parents and their close friends from school. It appears Harry has broken that trend as he is now a Slytherin. Will he, like so many others in that house, turn evil? Will he turn his new house around? We will just have to wait and see._

Pansy put the paper down. "Honestly, from Rita that could have been so much worse. Count your lucky stars she doesn't have some vendetta against you, Harry."

Harry knew that by now everyone would be staring at him, so he did his best to look at his plate and new friends and not meet anyone else's eyes. "How can I get a copy of the Daily Prophet? It looks like everyone knows how to get it besides me. There is so much I have to learn."

"You can send them a few galleons and that will cover a yearly subscription," replied Blaise.

"In fact, Harry, I will have my father send you a few books about Wizarding customs. They were mine when I was younger and being tutored, but I don't need them anymore," said Draco.

"I will have my mother send you books about Wizarding fashion," added Pansy.

"And I can have my parents send you books with the recent history including the War so you can understand it better," said a girl that Harry assumed was Tracy Davis, although he had yet to talk to her.

"My father can send you a book with some simple spells so you can practice and catch up with the rest of us," said Theo.

Harry had never experienced such kindness. "I'm so overwhelmed, thank you all so much."

For the first time in eleven years, Harry felt welcomed, wanted, and happy. He was going to make sure he never had to go to the Dursleys again.


End file.
